


Kisses Are The Best Medicine

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:24:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3922792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why did they allow Katie behind the wheel?! </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rated T for language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Are The Best Medicine

There was a knock at the woman’s door, disrupting her from her research. Emily gave a sigh, annoyed to be interrupted during her very important studies of the newly retrieved alien technology. She had just discovered and break through and would need quiet so she could focus. 

Of course, she was the only educated being who could properly bandage a wound so she was constantly taken away from her work to care for a soldier’s injury. Whether it be from Donut’s reckless – and _accidental_ fire as a cowboy super spy – or a malfunctioning of Caboose’s rifle. She still was quite perplexed by that one. Maybe Freckles wanted to assert his dominance by shooting confetti into people’s eyes. 

She slid a strand of her black and purple hair behind her ear before turning her chair around and asking, “Yes? Doctor Grey, how can I assist you?” 

Her eyes widened in honest concern as she saw her girlfriend – did they agree on that term yet? – sheepishly smiling with her left hand holding her forehead which seemed to be damp, darkening her honey colored hair noticeable. And she had seen enough damage in her lifetime as a makeshift medic to know it wasn’t water her head was soaked in. 

“Katie!” Emily called, ushering her closer and she got out of her seat. She immediately took the lieutenant by the arm the second she was close enough to reach. The blonde yelped as she was put onto the examining table abruptly. She quickly grabbed the closest medical supplies, taking a few cotton balls, hydrogen peroxide, and a wrap of bandage. “Oh goodness! What happened?” 

The dirty-blonde blushed, quite embarrassed to admit her mistake to her girlfriend - there that word was again! – she never liked telling her those things. Emily was one of the smartest people she had ever met, if not the most. She had always worried she’d think less of her if she found how big of a “dumb-shit” she really was, as Bitters put it. 

“There. . .was an accident with the carsch. . .” Katie said, trying to keep the real story as discreet as possible. She hadn’t lied, there most certainly had been an accident with the cars but she hadn’t explained it had been her fault there was a four car pile-up by the training station. A lot of “how the fuck”s and “what the shit”s had been uttered. 

“Is Simmons giving you those lessons again?” Emily asked, gently grabbing her wrist and lowering it, getting a better look at the woman’s head injury. She gave a sigh of relief as she saw it didn’t go deep enough to cause any harm. Though there would most certainly be a nasty scar once she finished bandaging her up. 

“Maybe.” Katie said. The dark haired woman was aware of her sessions with the Red, as well as her “difficulty” with the mobiles. Maybe she didn’t know how big the difficulty was but she knew it was there nonetheless. And, surprisingly, Emily had come off as a bit _jealous_ with the sudden time Simmons spent with her. Katie wasn’t even aware the emotion could be felt by the doctor. And after she had confronted the two – scaring the poor Dutch-Irish man half to death over what she could do to him if something happened to her precious soldier – it had been made clear that Simmons would try to keep Katie safe in their practices. 

He somehow failed that mission and Emily planned on having a chat with the man after she had taken care of Lt. Jensen. 

“Well I’m glad you’re okay. Does it hurt anywhere else?” Emily asked with a rare sincerity and level of concern. Usually she would grow tired of the soldiers’ complaining about boo-boos and not wanting robot arms – I mean seriously, they’re _robot_ arms! – but she developed a special tolerance for Katie. Whenever she had gotten hurt, Emily would be right beside her to hold her hand and make her feel better. 

“Um. . .kind of right here. . .” The dirty-blonde sat up to point at her back where a large splotch of red was. It covered the majority of her red shirt, making it an even darker shade of maroon. Without hesitation, Emily lifted the shirt of Katie’s head, making the woman blush heavily as she covered herself with her arms, making sure that if Emily tried to take off her bra, she’d still be using it to cover herself. 

This wound was much more serious and, instead of being dried and caked like the wound on her head, it was still bleeding. The doctor gasped as she snatched back the shirt and applied pressure. “Katie, please do me a favor and lie down on your stomach.” Her tone was humorless and much more somber so the dirty-blonde did as told. 

Emily poured some of the hydrogen peroxide onto a swab, placing the alcohol soaked puff onto the injury. Before she did, however, she made sure to warn the soldier of the upcoming pain, “It’s going to sting _a lot_.” 

Lt. Jensen nodded and gritted her teeth in prep as it touched her marred tissue, holding back a few tears as it burned. At least the ebony haired woman hadn’t lied. 

She dabbed the abrasion a few more times before finally wrapping her up. 

“You’re going to need to come to me every _day_ if you want to get better, Katie.” Emily said. “This will take time and I will not allow a patient to avoid recovery.” 

“But Wasch will-,” The dirty-blonde tried to argue. 

“No buts, missy!” She said firmly but with a smile. “I want you well.” 

Katie grinned at her. “I think you juscht want to see me every day. I bet it getsch lonely in here.” When Emily averted her gaze, pink tinting her cheeks, the lieutenant knew there was some truth to that. 

“Don’t worry Doc! I’ll make schure you’re my firscht vischit!” She reached out for the shirt Emily still held. “But um, can I have it back?” 

“Why don’t you come and get it from me?” Dr. Grey taunted uncharacteristically. “Or are you too wimpy?” 

“Hey! No body callsch Katie Jeschen a wimp and livesch!” The woman shot up, grabbing hold of the dark haired girl’s wrist. She took back her shirt, smirking in triumph with a proud, “Hmph!” 

Emily blushed as she watched the woman place the shirt back on. She liked to consider herself too busy with her life that was supposed to be devoted to the important fields of science. Her younger self had never really explored all too much with dating of any kind and even her “relationship” with Katie now was going incredibly slow. Though, perhaps, that was due to both of their social ineptitude. 

But, she was still human, and found herself strangely attracted the blonde’s body. She might’ve had an adorable lisp and a nerdy personality, but the drills Washington had forced her to take and morphed her into a well-toned woman with the body of a true soldier. Abs were being to form on her stomach. 

The doctor looked away before Katie could catch her staring. 

“C-can I aschk for one more thing, Emily?” the lieutenant asked shyly. “You don’t have to schay yesch. You probably won’t.” 

“Who says that?” The woman asked, looking back at her girlfriend. “You can ask me anything.” 

“Okay. Well it’sch juscht that. . .whenever I got hurt asch a kid, my dad would kissch where I got hurt.” She asked, head lowered in shame with a big red blush. “But. . .you don’t have to do anything if it makesch you uncomfortable-,” 

She was interrupted as a delicate kiss was placed on her forehead. She looked up in surprise at Emily. The woman had red cheeks as well but, despite their embarrassment, they drew closer. Faces inches apart, feeling the heat radiating off each other’s faces, their lips touched gently. 

Their first kiss was awkward and clumsy – just like them – and screamed inexperience on both parts. But it felt amazing for the two. 

Emily hadn’t realized she was in love with the woman until a couple weeks ago when she finally worked up the nerve to ask Carolina and Epsilon/Church. Her studies for a type of illness she had contracted were fruitless until the two laughed and told her she had developed a crush on the blundering Rebel. 

And now, here she was, kissing her. 

Maybe Jensen would get into more car accidents after all.


End file.
